dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern
. (1940) The Hal Jordan version was created by John Broome and Gil Kane after an initial concept by Julius Schwartz, first appearing in . (1959) | Gallery = Successors File:Green Lantern Vol 5 44 Textless Green Lantern 75th Anniversary Variant.jpg| File:Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Guy Gardner Prime Earth 002.jpg| File:Green Lantern The Lost Army Vol 1 3 Variant B.jpg| File:Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 39 Textless Variant.jpg| File:Green Lantern Vol 3 138 Textless.jpg| File:Green Lantern Vol 5 16 Textless.jpg| File:Green Lanterns Rebirth Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Far Sector Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| File:Kai-Ro (DCAU) 001.jpg| File:Teen Lantern Prime Earth 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| Multiverse New 52 Multiverse File:Green Lanterns Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg| File:Joshua Christian Prime Earth 0002.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Earth 1 0001.jpg| File:Earth 2 Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| File:Power Ring Earth 3 001.jpg| File:Just Imagine Green Lantern Vol 1 1 Variant B.jpg| File:Green Lantern - Earth 97.JPG| File:None.jpg| File:Carol Ferris Earth 11 001.jpg| File:Kai-Ro (DCAU) 001.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Earth 14 0001.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner Earth 16 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Abin-Sur-(Earth-20).jpg| File:New Frontier Green Lantern.jpg| File:Alan Scott Kingdom Come 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth 23 001.png| File:Bizarro-Green Lantern Earth 29 002.png| File:Bizarro-Sinestro Earth 29 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Red Son 001.jpg| File:Guy Gardner Red Son 01.jpg| File:Bat-Lantern Earth 32 0001.png| File:Hank Hallmark Earth 36 01.jpg| Fletch Earth 41 0001.jpg| File:John Stewart Earth 42 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth 43) 001.jpg| File:Magic Lantern Earth 47 0001.jpg| File:John Stewart DCAU A Better World.png| 52 Multiverse File:Jongli.jpg| File:Waverly Sayre.jpg| File:Green Lantern Alan Scott 0001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan 024.jpg| File:Guy Gardner 029.jpg| File:John Stewart 001.jpg| File:Donna Parker 001.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner 002.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Earth 1 0001.jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-2) 01.jpg| File:Power Ring (Earth-3) 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (Earth-5).jpg| File:Green Sinestro Earth-8 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-9) 002.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (Earth-12).jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-15).jpg| File:Alan Scott Earth-16 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Earth-16 0001.jpg| File:Guy Gardner Earth-16 0001.jpg| File:John Stewart Earth-16.png| File:Abin-Sur-(Earth-20).jpg| File:Justice Society New Frontier 01.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Green Lantern (New Frontier).jpg| File:Alan Scott Kingdom Come 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Red Son 001.jpg| File:Guy Gardner Red Son 01.jpg| File:Hal Jordan DKR 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Darkest Knight 001.jpg| File:Kal El Earth-32.jpg| File:Hippolyta Earth-32 001.jpg| File:Flash Darkest Knight 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-33.png| File:Alan Scott Liberty Files 01.jpg| File:Lamplight (Earth-50).jpg| File:Hal Jordan Earth-51 001.png| Pre-Crisis Multiverse File:Hal Jordan 008.jpg| File:Guy Gardner 001.jpg| File:John Stewart 003.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern Earth-One 01.jpg| File:Green Lantern Alan Scott 0004.jpg| File:Monk Loomis 01.jpg| File:Green Lambkin 001.jpg| File:Jose Hernandez Earth-D.jpg| File:Earth-Thirty-Two 0001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-9 003.jpg| File:Batman Funeral Earth-184.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-192 001.jpg| Image:Justice League of America Earth-388 001.jpg| File:Alan Scott Earth-508 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Hal Jordan Earth-508 0001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Guy Gardner Earth-508 0001.jpg| File:John Stewart DC Superfriends 0001.jpg| File:Kyle_Rayner_(Earth-508)_001.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern DC Super Friends 002.jpg| File:Alan Scott Act of God 001.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner Act of God 001.png| File:All-Star Squadron Nail 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Nail 001.jpg| File:Big Barda Nail 001.jpg| File:Abin Sur Elseworlds Finest 001.jpg| File:Alan Scott SBG 01.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner SBG.jpg| File:Green Lantern Secret Society of Super-Heroes 001.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner Secret Society of Super-Heroes 001.png| Dark Multiverse File:Jonathan Crane Earth -32 0001.JPG| File:Earth_Green_Lanterns_Earth_-32_0001.JPG| File:Earth_Green_Lanterns_Earth_-32_0001.JPG| File:Earth_Green_Lanterns_Earth_-32_0001.JPG| File:Justice League Earth -44_0001.JPG| File:Hal Jordan Dark Multiverse Death of Superman 01.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| Harold Jordan Dark Multiverse Teen Titans The Judas Contract 001.jpg| Possible Futures File:Rond Vidar 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-Man).jpg| File:Cary Wren (Post-Zero Hour).jpg| File:Kyle Rayner (Time and Tempest) 001.jpg| File:JLU Batman Beyond Vol 3 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Futures End 0001.jpg| File:John Stewart (Futures End).jpg| File:Batman Beyond Vol 5 4 Textless Green Lantern 75th Anniversary Variant.jpg| File:Green Lantern Justice League 3000 001.jpg| File:Justice League 3001 Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg| File:Jenny_and_Jason_Allen.jpg| File:Jenny_and_Jason_Allen.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Once and Future 0001.jpg| Alternate Timelines File:None.jpg| File:Abin Sur 0001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan The Gift 0001.jpg| Elseworlds File:John Stewart Ring of Evil 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Super Seven 003.jpg| File:Green Lantern Barry Allen Story 01.jpg| File:Alan Scott Golden Age 01.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (JSA Golden Age).jpg| File:Kyle Rayner (Evil's Might) 003.jpg| File:Carol Ferris Evil's Might 005.jpg| File:Abin Sur Last Family 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Last Family 001.png| File:Kyle Rayner Son of Superman 001.png| File:Al Jhor Dan 1001 Emerald Nights 001.png| File:Ibn Rayner 1001 Emerald Nights 001.png| File:Guy Gardner Destiny 01.jpg| File:Madlebe Monomotapa (League of Justice).png| File:Three Men Riddle of the Beast 001.png| File:Superman Last Son of Earth 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Justice 001.jpg| File:John Stewart Justice 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Age of Wonder 001.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner Created Equal 001.png| File:Maria Contranetti 03.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Created Equal 02.jpg| File:Green Canary Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Elseworld's Finest 001.jpg| File:Kara Zor-El Strange Visitor 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern (Li'l Leaguers) 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Lil Gotham 0001.jpg| File:Green Lantern John Stewart Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner Lil Gotham 0001.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Night Lantern Mash-Up 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Kyle O'Brien Amalgam 001.png| File:Human Lantern (Amalgam Universe) 001.jpg| File:Hal Stark 0001.jpg| File:Jade Nova Amalgam 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Amalgam 001.png| File:The Boys Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| File:Ame-Comi Girls Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Scooby-Doo Team-Up 001.jpg| File:Richard_Grayson_The_New_Order_0001.jpg| File:John_Stewart_The_New_Order_0001.JPG| File:The Green Lantern Vol 1 12 Textless Variant.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Dinah Drake DCeased 0001.jpg| File:Simon Baz Dear Justice League 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| Other Media File:Hal Jordan Filmation 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Super Friends.jpg| File:Legends of the Superheroes - Green Lantern.jpg| justiceleague5.jpg| File:Alan Scott DCAU 001.jpg| Image:Hal Jordan DCAU 0001.png| File:Guy Gardner DCAU 001.jpg| Image:JohnStewart(DCAU).jpg| Image:Kyle animated2.JPG| Image:Jessica Cruz DCAU 001.jpg| File:Kai-Ro (DCAU) 001.jpg| Image:Gguardsman.jpg| File:John Stewart DCAU A Better World.png| Image:Hal Jordan Duck Dodgers.jpg| File:Green_Loontern_1.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:John Stewart Teen Titans Go! 0002.jpg| File:Hal Jordan The Batman 001.jpg| File:Alan Scott BTBATB.png| File:Hal Jordan bb.jpg| File:Guy Gardner BTBATB 001.png| File:John Stewart BB.png| File:Kyle Rayner BB.png| File:Greenlantern MK8.jpg| File:Hal Jordan First Flight 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Co2E.jpg| File:Green Lantern Movie Costume 002.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Emerald Knights 001.png| File:Alan Scott Smallville 01.jpg| File:Harold Jordan Smallville 0001.jpeg| File:John Stewart (Smallville).jpg| File:Green Lanterns JLH 001.jpg| File:Jordana Gardner.jpg| File:Alan Scott DCUO 001.png| File:DCU Online 01.jpg| File:Guy Gardner DCUO 001.jpg| File:John Stewart DCUO.png| File:Kyle Rayner DCUO 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Joker's Playhouse 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern The Animated Series Vol 1 0 Textless.jpg| File:Guy Gardner GLTAS 001.jpg| File:Gil Broome GLTAS 0001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Doom 001.png| File:LEGO Green Lantern.jpg| File:Guy Gardner Lego Batman 0001.png| File:John Stewart Lego Batman 001.jpg| File:Simon Baz Lego Batman 0001.jpg| File:Jessica Cruz Lego Batman 0001.jpg| File:Green Loontern Lego Batman 0001.png| File:Greenzarro Lego Batman 0001.png| File:Hal Jordan Lego DC Heroes 0001.jpg| File:Guy Gardner Lego DC Heroes 0001.jpg| File:Jessica Cruz Lego DC Heroes 001.jpg| File:Greenzarro Lego DC Heroes 0001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png| File:Jessica Cruz Injustice Gods Among Us 0001.png| File:Hal Jordan (Injustice The Regime) 003.png| File:Guy Gardner (Injustice The Regime).jpg| File:John Stewart (Injustice The Regime) 001.jpg| File:Kyle Rayner (Injustice The Regime).jpg| File:Green Lantern Lobo Injustice The Regime 0001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan JLFP Original 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan War 001.jpg| File:John Stewart (DC Animated Movie Universe) 003.png| File:Hal Jordan DC Super Friends 0001.jpg| File:Alan Scott DC Legends 0001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Legendary DC Legends 01.png| File:John Stewart DC Legends 0001.jpg| File:Jessica_Cruz_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Hal Jordan The Lego Movie 0001.jpg| File:Green Lantern DC Super Hero Girls 0001.png| File:Jessica Cruz DC Super Hero Girls 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan DC Super Hero Girls TV Series 002.jpg| File:Jessica_Cruz_DC_Super_Hero_Girls_TV_Series_001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Justice League Action 0001.jpg| File:Green Lantern of Sector 2814 DC Extended Universe 0001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan DC Unchained 0001.jpg| File:John Stewart Harley Quinn TV Series 0001.jpg| Comics See also: Green Lantern Titles Green Lantern Vol 1 1.jpg| Green Lantern v.2 01.jpg| Green Lantern v.3 01.jpg| Green Lantern v.4 01.jpg| Green Lantern Vol 5 1.jpg| Green Lanterns Vol 1 1.jpg| The Green Lantern Vol 1 1.jpg| Green Lantern Legacy Vol 1 1.jpg| Other Media Titles File:Green_Lantern_First_Flight_DVD_cover.jpg| Green Lantern: First Flight 2009 Animated Movie File:Green Lantern Rise of the Manhunters.jpg| Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters 2011 Video Game File:Green Lantern Emerald Knights.jpg| Green Lantern: Emerald Knights 2011 Animated Movie File:Green Lantern Movie Hal Jordan poster.jpg| Green Lantern 2011 Movie File:green_lantern animated series.jpg| Green Lantern: The Animated Series 2011-2013 Animated Series | SeeAlso = }} nl:Green Lantern pt:Green Lantern Category:Justice Society of America Category:Justice League